Storytime with Yang: Beauty and the Beast
by YandereYukiko
Summary: The second of my Disney/RWBY adventures. The team is bored and with nothing else to do, the great storyteller/infringer of copyright comes to the rescue with another tale featuring our heroines.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I present the second in my Disney/RWBY fusion things that I find myself writing. The first, Frozen can be found on my profile or

Here if the hyperlink worked.

If you are interested in some details of the writing/plans then a longer note is at the bottom. For the majority that don't care - I hope you enjoy my story!

I own nothing.

* * *

" **You know, a Friday night is traditionally spent out on the town. Drinking. Partying. Having fun. NOT in a dorm room, studying, reading and pretending not to watch someone studying." Yang Xiao Long observed aloud to the fellow members of Team RWBY as she sprang from her bed.**

" **You forgot complaining on your little list." Blake shot back casually, still reading in the comfort of her bed.**

 **The blonde only took her response as encouragement and continued "I mean Ruby isn't sick anymore." She pointed towards her sister who had come to be fascinated by the ceiling after Yang's previous observation. "We can go out without her falling over again."**

 **Weiss looked up from her notebook to grace the group with her opinion.**

" **I think a quiet night is exactly what we need to prepare for mission assignments next week." She informed them "But if this is too boring for you then go watch a movie or something else that doesn't bother me."**

" **But if I'm not bothering you then I will still be bored." Yang smiled towards Weiss "So whatever I do has the requirement of preventing your studying."**

 **Weiss was about to make her comeback when Ruby cut her off. "What if you told another story?" she sat up in bed as spoke and seemed far too excited for something so childish.**

" **A story?" Yang and Weiss asked in unison. Sure there had been a story time before, but that had been a special occasion for an extremely ill teammate. Neither of them had thought it would become a common occurrence.**

" **You did seem to enjoy yourself last time." Blake stated with her head still buried in the contents of her book. "Just try not to make me a moose this time."**

" **You were a reindeer!" Yang defended "A totally not racist reindeer. And besides if you do want another story I have a much better role for you play." The smile that came across the blonde's face would have served as a warning to anyone but Blake was still too focused on her book to take the hint of what was to come.**

 **Weiss began to put away her books as she asked "Are we really doing this again?"**

" **Yup!" Ruby answered for Yang as she jumped from her precariously hanged bunk.**

" **Hmph, well I better be the best character again at least." Weiss said, any protest forgotten as she made herself comfortable.**

 **Yang laughed "Sorry Ice Queen but I think it's time for the real hero to step up." She moved to her favored spot and took a seat. "Now, I'm going to tell you how Beauty came to save a supposed Beast."**

" **I don't like this already…" Blake began**

" **Oh shush."**

 **The Outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale**

Sweat poured down her back as she increased her pace through the scorching summer haze, made worse by the fire she had just barely escaped. The heat was unbearable, but the turmoil that rolled through her mind allowed the girl to ignore it. This was all wrong; it wasn't supposed to turn out like this. The screams and shouts of those trying to fight the blaze surrounded her, making it difficult to think.

"You can't just run from all of this!" a man shouted behind the girl as she ran faster than either of them thought possible "The kingdom won't forget what you've done, what you can do!"

What had she done? This question ran through her mind for the millionth time. Everything had spiraled out of control and now…now she had no choice but to run. The things she had done were unforgivable but she would be sure to never do anything like them again. It had all been for the right reasons. This had been her justification until the horror had built up to be too much. No, she was finished with everything. There had to be somewhere she could hide and be forgotten. Where she could forget. Losing sight of the man as she turned to make sure, the girl kept going. She had no choice now.

 **Five Months Later**

The forest of Forever Fall was never a completely safe place for a lone traveler. Even groups had been known to run into trouble with the wild Grimm that called the forest home, many opting to take the longer route around then risk a confrontation with the animals. Yet despite the inherent risks of the path, a lone traveler did walk the shorter path in an attempt to cut her trip in half.

Not that she didn't have her reasons of course, and even though the forest would not have deterred her any way, this particular trek was motivated by a need to get home as soon as she could. The blonde hummed merrily as she continued through the woods and thought of what awaited her at the end of her journey.

"Ohhhh, Ruby is gonna be so surprised." Yang blurted out, unable to contain her excitement in comparison to the monotony of walking for hours on end. Her sister was going to be crowned princess soon and proclaimed heir, despite her being an adopted child to the king and Yang was going to surprise her by attending the coronation.

Yang had been gone from home for nearly three years in pursuit of adventure, something that her father supported despite Yang's relinquishing her claim to the throne to become truly free. Besides, the whole princess thing just wasn't for her. Not that it was for Ruby either….but she would find a way to deal.

Yang's train of thought was interrupted as she came to a sudden fork in the road. Stopping, she turned towards the left and could make out the setting sun in the distance. The light seemed to reflect perfectly off of the light green on the trees, granting the illusion of the path welcoming her down its twisting road.

Turning to the right, Yang couldn't help but notice a stark contrast as the lack of sun caused the green to grow dark and the twisting branches to seem more menacing than natural. Rustling in the distance made her suspicious, while the lightning out of nowhere led her to turn back to the left.

"Nope." Was all the beautiful adventurer said as she made her way down the sunny path and towards the last village before arriving in her home city. Blonde and thrill seeking she may be, but stupid she most certainly was not. Besides, anything that occurred down the right path would have likely led to a significant delay in making it home and Yang was already cutting it close. No, it was time to be responsible and make it back in time to see her sister in a tiara. Just the thought made her laugh aloud as Yang continued down the road and towards the setting sun.

" **So Ruby gets to be a princess again, but I don't?"**

" **Maybe you'll get to be one too. But this isn't either of yours story so how about you just relax and enjoy being a spectator for now?"**

" **And what about me, do I get to be a spectator?"**

" **Oh, just you wait Kitty cat. The role I have for you is just…purrfect."**

The sun had been below the horizon for over an hour when Yang finally made her way into the village. The sleepy town was dark as the night that had overtaken it as she ventured further in, towards its center. A smile crept upon her face as she spotted light coming from a medium sized building in what Yang assumed was the town square. As she got closer, Yang could make out the sound of singing and general merrymaking, confirming her suspicions that she found the tavern. A place to eat, drink and sleep – taverns had made Yang's journey much more comfortable than it would have otherwise been and she was looking forward to a hot meal and bed after several days on the road.

Arriving at the entrance, Yang pushed open the door and made her way inside. Spreading her arms dramatically, she quickly took in the place, noting the drunken group of men by the fire singing praises to some idiot as he caressed the severed head of an animal and the lone figure sitting at the bar. Apparently going unnoticed and not wanting to interrupt the reverie, Yang made her way towards the bar and took a seat.

"What'll it be, blondie?" came the gruff question from the bartender as he continued to clean out a glass. Apparently she wasn't the only one disconcerted by the little musical number occurring in his tavern.

"Strawberry sunrise." Yang ordered "Oh, and with one of those tiny umbrellas!" she added as the bartender turned to make her order. The singing had died down and Yang took the temporary silence as an opportunity to meet a local. Meeting new people had been one of her favorite parts of traveling and she took every opportunity to do so. "Sooooo, not the singing type?" Yang ventured to the man as he stared at his drink.

His only response was a grunt as he finished off the beverage. Yang took the time to take in his appearance and judging from his well-tailored coat and the obviously dyed highlights, he had to be from a city somewhere – not a local. His thousand yard stare combined with the constant tension throughout his body led Yang to also conclude he had a rough history as a soldier or perhaps a mercenary.

Taking the hint, Yang turned back to the bartender who had returned with her drink.

"So what's the story around here?" she asked, curious about a village so deep in Forever Fall.

The bartender seemed reluctant but answered any way. "There is no story, we're a convenient waypoint for travelers heading into Vale and the kingdom conducts regular hunts to keep the Grimm at bay." He tried to turn back to work but Yang wouldn't let him go.

"Aw come on, that's it?" she asked "No ghost stories or monsters?" Villages like this always had some sort of boogeyman to tell travelers about. Luckily for Yang, these imaginary monsters usually had some sort of root in fact that she could take care of for a price.

Sighing, the bartender gave her a look of resignation before answering. "Look, we're not interested in paying some stranger to kill some Grimm or whatever is actually shutting down that road. So how about you just pay for your drink and room, if that's what you want, and you can be on your merry way on the morrow."

Undeterred, Yang latched on to what he had said. "So you have some trouble traveling a road?" A glint had entered her eyes at the idea of adventure. Maybe she could spare a little time after all. Ruby wouldn't know either way.

"Yes, some thing is sabotaging the road towards the communal orchards. Like I said, it's probably just some Grimm that the next hunt will clear out and we get along just fine without some fruit. Besides, the only other thing down that way is the old Winchester place and that's been abandoned since the last war." The stare he had leveled towards Yang was clearly meant to end her interest but it only served to do the opposite.

Before she could question him further, the anti-social stranger beat her to the punch.

"You didn't seem to know anything interesting like that when I asked." He observed, finally looking up from his drink.

The bartender let out a gruff chuckle before answering "You don't possess the same…personality that she does."

Yang smiled at the obvious allusion, she had used her charm more than once and wasn't ashamed to abuse the idiocy of others.

"So are you going to check it out?" the man asked her, diverting his attention from the bartender.

"Uh, yeah probably." Yang answered "Why? Interested in coming along?" She wasn't really interested in a partner but she wouldn't exactly be able to stop him from tagging along.

"No." he answered flatly "I have something I need to take care of near the palace but am interested in what you might find. If you're still around in a few of days, mind sharing?"

Yang wasn't really sure what made him so interested in what honestly sounded like a standard Grimm that needed taken care of but didn't want to put him off. "Sure. I'll probably be heading towards the palace myself by then but if I'm still here for some reason…"

"Good." He stated, standing up.

"Wait." Yang called as the man made his way to the door "I'm Yang. I didn't catch your name."

The stranger seemed hesitant as he paused at the threshold but eventually responded only with "Adam."

* * *

The girl silently slid her latest conquest back into its proper place amongst its fellow books. Seemingly one of an endless supply in this incredibly stocked library. Sighing, she turned away from the shelves that had brought her such solace these past months. She couldn't believe her luck when she had first stumbled upon the abandoned home. Everything was still in place, though in desperate need of cleaning. Something must have prevented looters and thieves from venturing here, though she was at a loss as to what it could be.

Either way, this place had become her refuge. At first it had simply been a place to lay low and hope that she would be forgotten. Hope that she could forget. Overtime, she had grown comfortable in her exile – surrounded by books and having the nearby orchards to prevent starvation. She had found lately that she had no desire to leave. It was an unrealistic plan, but she was at a loss for other options.

Here was a place that she was no longer the monster that everyone thought she was. No longer bound to an organization she couldn't trust. No longer an adversary to a kingdom she hated. She was simply Blake Belladonna and for the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt free.

* * *

 **AN: First, I'd like to address some expectations. Unlike the Frozen fic, this is a firm Bumblebee story and not just a tease. I received a couple of reviews/messages mentioning that they didn't like ships being part of the stories but its what I enjoy writing and am sorry. This story will not be as purposely funny as the Frozen one, I tried to add some humor where I thought appropriate but Beauty and the Beast is likely the least "funny" of the Disney movies I will be doing. I hope you enjoy anyway though. Second, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my Frozen story, I appreciate it a lot and really liked some of the ideas people presented. I'm not a big fan of Jaune but The Little Mermaid proposal really made me think. Finally, I am not sure if I will be doing the interludes that were throughout my Frozen story. I already have this whole story written and am looking through, trying to decide if they will be added or not. I will upload chapters daily, it's only four parts though and will reveal the next story at the is my first attempt at Bumblebee and I am not entirely comfortable with writing either of the characters so I hope this is good practice/improvement and look forward to reviews/messages of this story immensely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :) I've decided not to do the "breaks" from frozen or as many interludes, mostly because this is a less funny story that doesn't really mesh well with them. I may add some, just not as much.**

* * *

As she made her way back down to where she had traveled the previous night, Yang couldn't help but come up with all sorts of interesting possibilities for what could preventing any travel on the road to the orchard. After Adam had left, she proceeded to try and get as many details out of the locals as she could. While most had been unhelpful exaggerations, and in one case a rather brash marriage proposal, Yang had been able to extract the hidden truths from the silly tales.

Something, or someone, was preventing travel on the road. At first, the bartender had made it seem like people were being killed or at least injured, but in reality no one had been hurt yet. Trees had fallen on carts, wheels broken and horses scared senseless, but no actual harm was ever done. Forever Fall may be known for its dangers but Yang was growing increasingly suspicious that any of them could be involved. If not them, then thieves using the area as a hideout? Or maybe just a hermit who decided to claim the area as their own? No matter, the problem was seeming more and more human, or as Yang began to see it – boring.

Arriving at the fork, Yang paused briefly before embarking down the path. It was nearly ten in the morning on a beautiful spring day, yet the sunlight seemed like a foreign concept to the right side of the fork. Honestly, how could such an isolated area seem like it housed its own environment? Shaking her head at the weirdness of the gloom ahead, Yang took her first step towards the answers to all of her questions.

At first, Blake had often found herself wondering about the previous occupants of this house, though perhaps manor was a better word. It was as large as many of the aristocratic homes that she had scoped out in the past and the richly decorated interior meant that they were not simply some titled family, they possessed the wealth to back it up. Eventually, she forced herself to stop thinking over what could possibly lead them to abandon their home. The scenarios had grown far too dark for her liking and Blake was trying to get away from pain here, not discover new forms.

As she made her way through the halls, once again pushing her curiosity to the back of her mind, Blake wondered briefly what she would do today. As appealing as the idea of making more progress through the library seemed, she was running low on supplies in the house and would need to walk to the orchard or fish in the nearby river if she wanted to eat tonight. In the end, she decided that a nap in the sun sounded infinitely more appealing than hauling baskets of fruit back and forth. She should probably remember the pole this time though.

Her decision made, Blake went about gathering everything that she needed for little fishing trip and set out towards the river. A book, the sun and the prospect of a delicious meal; today was looking to be just perfect.

* * *

 **Stop with the puns please.**

 **That wasn't even one of them.**

 **It was, and worse, it was just a repeat from earlier.**

 **Noooo, I didn't do the tongue thing so it doesn't count.**

 **Tongue thing?**

 **You know, the rrrrrrrrrr in purr?**

… **.just keep going.**

* * *

The journey towards the orchard and Winchester manor had taken longer than Yang had thought it would, as her feet continually reminded her. After hours of walking, and wondering why she had ever thought that not replacing her horse after her last misadventure was an option, the sun was beginning to make its way back towards the horizon. It would be dark soon, she realized as her attention switched to the ominous clouds hanging low in the distance, providing an unfortunate omen of a storm to come. She could only hope that the manor would provide sufficient shelter and that she would make it before the first drops began to fall. Rain was the last thing she needed all the way out here, the dirt roads would quickly become unpassable as mud overtook any solid footing. With renewed determination to avoid the coming rain, not to mention the unfortunate frizzing that would quickly occur to her hair, Yang doubled the pace towards her destination.

She counted herself lucky when, not forty minutes later, the manor came into view just around a slight bend in the road. It was just as picturesque as something referred to as a "manor" should be, Yang observed on approach. It's nearly three-stories of white marble and meticulously designed architecture reeked of opulence and cold beauty despite the ivy that was quickly overtaking the gigantic home. Yang may have grown up in a palace, but years of travel with less than desirable sleeping conditions had taught her that most did not live in luxury. No, the majority of the kingdoms citizens would be in awe over such ridiculous room and comfort for only one family.

These thoughts quickly vanished as Yang stopped in front of the entrance, wondering briefly if she should knock. Deciding that if this place was the hide out of some thief or crazy hobo, the element of surprise would have to take precedence over manners, she pushed gently on the door and made her way inside.

"They have really let this place go…." Yang observed aloud as the image she had envisioned for the interior clashed with the reality. Gone was the decadence displayed by the outside, though she was sure that it existed somewhere under the dust. Everything seemed to hang in a depressive stasis from when the original owners left. Darkness filled most of the space, forcing Yang to leave the door open to provide what little light she could see by. As quietly as possible, she made her way towards a door on the left side of the entry hall. As good a place to start as any she supposed.

* * *

Blake cursed once again as she continued her run through the forest in attempt to cut a shorter route through the wall of rain that had stirred her from the comfort of a cat nap besides the river. A single drop had roused her from sleep earlier, causing a slow opening of the eyes and a realization that she had slept deep into the day. The weeks of sleepless nights had finally caught up to Blake it seemed, causing her to not only lose a chance at any actual fishing but also lead to this impromptu race back to the house. Now here she was, dodging over gnarled tree trunks and wondering whether you get more wet by running or walking through the rain. Not exactly as planned yet again.

Approaching the house, a gleam of relief entered Blake's eyes as the reprieve from the rain grew closer with each step. It wasn't until she was safely under the protection of the awning over the front entrance that Blake noticed something was different. She could have sworn that she had closed the door when leaving earlier. Why was it open then?

Approaching slowly, Blake made her way to the door and peaked inside cautiously. Someone had been here or was still here. This day just kept growing worse by the second, Blake thought, while making her way slowly through the foyer of her borrowed home. Nothing else seemed out of place as she continued her investigation, carful of how each step landed on the marble floor. With such an empty home, any sort of sound would give her away as it traveled through the halls with no one but the intruder to stop it. Deciding to start from the first floor and make her way through the house from there, Blake turned to the right, towards the hall leading to the library and study.

Careful to mask her movements by staying in the shadows, Blake slowly went about her search as her heartbeat grew fiercer. She couldn't help but wonder who had decided to trespass here despite the imaginary dangers that she had cultivated in the local villager's minds. Was it him? Had he found her to seek revenge for abandoning him? Or had the kingdom's justice been the ones to track her down? Blake wasn't sure how she would deal with either of them and didn't want to think of what may happen as she stopped in front of the library. The door was ajar, the sound of soft breathing reaching her sensitive ears as Blake's body tensed for confrontation.

* * *

Yang had not exactly been hiding her presence as she made her way through the manor's rooms. In fact, she had been sure to be as noisy as possible as she went, hoping to bring the squatter out of hiding. She began to wonder whether or not this place was even occupied as she entered the library. The dust had been settled in every room on the first floor, making it seem less likely that the other two would be any different.

This was the last room before she would make her way upstairs to begin again. Sighing, Yang worked her way around the space, running her hands along the wooden shelves as she made her circuit. Another bust, Yang thought, until her eyes came upon a small table with a pile of books and a half burned candle.

"Oh, and what have we here?" Yang asked to the room as she examined the other two items on the table. A glass with some liquid remaining, meaning someone had been drinking from it recently. Yang took a sip. Someone who didn't mind tasting the remaining wine stock.

Putting the glass back, Yang picked up the book that the intruder must have been reading to look it over. Ninjas of Passion, she read on the cover before flipping it open to a random page and closing it a paragraph later. With tinted cheeks, Yang realized that this squatter had rather risqué taste in literature. Growing more curious about what kind of person she had stumbled upon, Yang made her way to the door in order to continue the search.

As she reached to push open the slightly ajar door, a strange sense swept over Yang telling her to stop. Unfortunately, that was only a split second before a very physical sense swept over her as she was tackled to the ground. It happened quickly but Yang was immediate in her response, kneeing her quickly in the stomach before sweeping her right leg under and over the back of hers to create leverage to break her hold. Pushing away with her arms and right leg, Yang was able to force the attacker to let go as she moved away, scrambling to her feet. She only had a second to take in the situation as the black haired girl closed the distance she had managed to make.

Her assailant, and presumptive squatter, was nothing like Yang had imagined them to look. A girl that couldn't be much older than herself if not the same age, with long black hair and beautiful amber eyes charged at her now. Yang couldn't think on the situation anymore as she quickly ducked down to avoid a rather violent hook.

"Whoa, calm down!" she blurted, not wanting to hurt the girl if possible. She was certain the girl must have a reason for staying here and avoiding others. Plus, Yang wasn't in the habit of ruining pretty faces.

The amber eyed girl didn't seem to listen as she followed up on the hook with an uppercut with her knee. Caught by surprise, Yang could only move her left arm down to absorb the impact as a grunt escaped her lips. Not wanting to give her a chance to recover, the attacker swung her left leg in an outside kick. Yang had been focused on the knee but expected something like that, judging from the girl's apparent experience that she wouldn't pass on the opportunity. Taking part of the hit, Yang instinctively wrapped her arm around the leg as it connected while simultaneously bringing her left hand to the girl's neck in order to throw her off balance and to the ground.

As she fell to the ground, Yang released her leg and moved behind to follow her down. Grabbing the girl's left arm, a struggle as she fought against any attempt to grip her, Yang put all of her weight onto her knee as she positioned it on the small of her assailant's back. This did nothing to stop the girl from struggling as Yang fought to maintain her control.

"Jeez, would you stop already?" Yang spoke through gritted teeth "I don't want to hurt you!" Relief flooded her body as the girl stopped struggling suddenly, really another minute and she might have wriggled free.

"Fine," the girl finally spoke, a deadpan sense of defeat in her voice "I'm tired of running anyway." The tenseness of her body disappeared as she fell limp beneath Yang, who still held her arm to prevent escape.

"Running from what?" Yang asked, curious what she was talking about. She must have been right about there being a reason for the girl's actions but if she was running they couldn't be anything good. There was something more going on here and Yang was determined to figure out what it was.

"You're not with the White Fang." The girl stated in a matter of fact tone "Which means if you're looking for me than you are either a member of the King's Justice or a bounty hunter. Either way, I….I won't fight anymore."

The White Fang, Yang questioned herself, why would that group of crazies be after her. Or the kingdom for that matter. She must have done some pretty bad things, but what the hell could someone like her do that was so bad. Easing her grip, Yang began to get off of the girl when she suddenly found herself on her butt, looking up at the once restrained beauty. She could only blink as she processed how fast the girl must be.

Standing up, Yang asked what she had been thinking. "So what did you do to cause everyone to be after you?"

"You're not one of them?" the girl responded, suspicion in her voice. She stood a safe distance from Yang but didn't seem ready to flee or renew her attack.

"Uh, no." Yang answered "Just some traveler who heard a rumor about a beast out this way and thought she'd check it out." She proceeded to stand awkwardly as the other girl seemed to think over her answer. "I like your bow." Yang spoke up, uncomfortable with the silence and wanting to move on. Smooth, she chastised herself.

"Thanks…." Blake said in response to the strange blonde's compliment. She was unsure what to make of the girl who had fought with such practiced skill but claimed to only be a traveler. She didn't seem to be evasive though, simply talking to her would likely give her the answers she wanted. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Yang." The blonde stated with a sunshine smile, seemingly returning to her normal self. She seemed the positive type, Blake reflected, who had most likely experienced a care free life. They were night and day it seemed.

"Blake." She returned in kind, careful to hide any suspicions from her tone. The girl, Yang, seemed earnest but Blake did not trust so easily anymore. She would need to question the girl more before letting her go but would have to be careful about it in case she really was some sort of bounty hunter or worse. She had said that she wouldn't fight anymore, and she hadn't lied. But Blake was not ready to turn herself in, she was determined to make up for her past and change this Kingdom – as soon as she figured out how. Being imprisoned would hurt her plans too much to be considered.

"So, Blake" Yang interrupted her thoughts "what brings a girl like you to a creepy hideout like this?" Her question seemed genuine, her smile helping to put Blake at ease. Neither of them seemed entirely sure about what they should be doing as the initial exchange continued. Blake needed to play friendly for now while she figured out how to make sure this traveler was only that.

"I…" she hesitated, not wanting to tell Yang too much if she really didn't know. Blake settled on a half-truth, not wanting to lie outright. "I got into some trouble with the White Fang. I'm hiding out here until they forget about me enough to stop looking." There, not quite the truth but enough of it to sate any curiosity."

"Wait, so you're a Faunus?" Yang asked, sounding intrigued. Apparently it wasn't enough for this girl after all.

"Yeaaahhhh." Blake drew out her answer. Most people wouldn't react positively to the news that she was a Faunus. The majority were servants, thieves or worse, meaning that humans rarely saw them as equals. Hoping to gauge how this particular human felt, Blake figured she would surprise her and judge from the reaction.

Blake removed her bow and watched as Yang's eyes grew wide. Waiting for the usual look of derision, Blake was instead surprised as Yang rapidly closed the distance between them and reached for her ears. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Blake asked jumping back.

"Aw, but they look so soft." Yang pouted "I just wanted to play with them a little."

Blake was about to respond an apparent revelation hit Yang that she needed to share.

"Wait! Does this mean you're a cat burglar?!" she asked, excitement filling her voice.

Blake could only bring her palm to her face in the face of such a bad pun, but couldn't help but smile at it either. Instead of looking upon with derision or suspicion, Yang had made a joke about her being a Faunus. She was apparently not as judgmental as the rest of her kind. Yang might even be as bright and positive as her outward appearance suggested. Blake couldn't remember the last time she smiled.

Yang was still laughing internally at yet another brilliant joke she had brought into the world. Blake couldn't hide her own amusement either, as she tried to cover her smile with her hand even though the brilliant gleam in her amber eyes gave away that she appreciated it as well. Growing more sure that this girl couldn't have possibly done anything too terrible, she was already looking forward to a new friend.

"How about we go sit down somewhere Blake?" Yang asked her new friend. They had been standing around long enough and after an entire day of walking, all Yang wanted to do was sit or lay down somewhere soft. She also wanted to continue learning more about this rather unusual Faunus she had found.

Glancing briefly at the chair with the table Yang had examined earlier, Yang knew the instant Blake's eyes came to rest on the book as she quickly looked back to her and suggested they go to one of the studies with a fireplace. Yang hid her amusement and agreed as she followed her out of the library.

They walked to the study in silence, allowing Yang to think over Blake a little more as she led the way. The cat Faunus was something of an enigma to her. She was clearly well-read and went about with an air of confidence that Yang rarely saw in others of her kind. Most seemed to be too docile or violent but Blake failed to fit any stereotype that that Yang could imagine. Not to mention those eyes that seemed to be as deep as any ocean. Color me intrigued, Yang reflected.

As they arrived in the study, Blake went about lighting the fire while Yang took one of the seats and watched her. She supposed that she should convince Blake to stop preventing travel somehow but that could wait for the morning.

"You know, I'll have to stay here for the night." Yang ventured while Blake stood up from the rapidly glowing flames.

"I figured." Blake responded as she turned to face her "The rains will make the roads unpassable, not to mention that it's too dark to be traveling anywhere." She didn't seem overly enthused about having a guest but Yang also sensed some relief in her voice.

"So what do we do now?" Yang asked, breaking the silence that had followed Blake's statement. "I don't suppose you have any food? I'm starving and a nice dinner by the fire sounds pretty cozy to me."

Blake seemed to hesitate for the first time before she answered "…about that."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy :)**

* * *

Despite their meal being the dried meat that Yang traveled with for emergencies, the entire evening had passed rather pleasantly for the both of them. Thanks to the still stocked wine collection, any objections to such a light meal were soon replaced by the open and friendly conversation that alcohol tended to encourage. Yang had learned that Blake had been a member of the White Fang since she was a child and although she was still evasive about what she had done while part of them, it was clear that she was ashamed of her past. In return, Yang told Blake about how she had grown up with so many expectations and rules that just didn't mesh with her character. Her mother had left when Yang had been so young leaving her with a distant father and tales of adventure to keep her company. She talked about how she decided to run from her responsibilities in order to find her own adventures. Blake seemed to sympathize and asked how her father had reacted to such a decision.

"Oh, my Dad suddenly remembered his other daughter from an affair he had and adopted her as a replacement." Yang answered lightly.

"Oh." Was all Blake could think to say, shocked at such a casual way of saying that.

"It was actually one of the happiest days of my life." Yang reassured her "Ruby is absolutely adorable and her upbringing by a huntsman made her trying to adapt to the pala….rules and stuff hilarious." Yang didn't like sharing her royal background, she had abandoned all of that and didn't want to be judged for it. "That's actually why I was travelling through the village, our family is having a sort of get together for Ruby and I'm going to surprise her."

A look crossed over Blake's face so fast that Yang was unsure if it was just her imagination but the look seemed to be regretful. Choosing to ignore it, Yang continued the conversation as they talked into the night. Eventually the trek caught up to her though and Blake seemed ready to sleep as well. Showing Yang to one of the rooms, Blake made her way to her own borrowed bed for some rest. They dreamt of night and day.

A groan escaped from beneath the sheets as Blake stirred from a comfortable sleep. Images from the previous night began to filter through her dream addled mind, causing her eyes to pop open. She had enjoyed last night immensely. It had been weeks since she had talked to anyone and Yang was incredibly enjoyable company. Blake was already looking forward to repeating the experience over breakfast. Guilt quickly replaced any lingering enjoyment as Blake reflected why she was here in the first place – to atone and hide. By enjoying Yang's company she was failing at both of these goals. She had no right to be happy when she had caused the misery of so many others. Yang had to go.

This conclusion brought down Blake's mood as she went about cleaning up and getting dressed for the coming day. She wasn't worried about getting Yang to leave; she had her own places to be and would likely leave anyway. Blake only hoped that she wouldn't try and convince her to come with her in some sort of attempt at courtesy. It only took her twenty minutes to be ready as Blake walked down the hall while tying her bow into place. Making her way to the room she had shown Yang last night, Blake knocked lightly and waited for a response. When none came she tried again with a much stronger knock only to receive the same result. Giving up, Blake turned the knob and made her way inside. The room was empty.

Her mind raced as she jumped to conclusions. Had Yang played her for a fool? Was she really the bounty hunter that Blake suspected and only pretended to not know who she was in order to escape and get back up? God, I fell for that stupid story about her family so easily! Blake was furious with herself for letting her guard down.

She quickly made her way through the house, rapidly looking into each room for her "guest". Any hope she had that her paranoia was mistaken began to crumble away with each room she found empty. Increasing her pace, Blake all but fell down the stairs to the first floor and found herself scrambling as the front entrance began to open. Visions of some kingdom officials parading in to arrest her formed in her mind, only to be replaced by a lone blonde girl carrying a line of fish.

"Good morning!" Yang greeted happily as she continued into house. Blake was stunned as she realized that she really was just being paranoid. Unsure of what to say, she did nothing as Yang made her way to the left wing and the kitchen. "I woke up early and figured some breakfast would be nice."

Still silent, Blake followed behind her as she warred with her mixed feelings of relief and foreboding. If Yang had really left, this would all be easier. Blake would move on physically and emotionally to do what she did best – survive. Now, she was about to eat breakfast with one of the most earnest people she had ever met. The idea of parting with this beautiful ball of sunshine was slowly tearing her apart inside as Blake struggled with the inevitability of it. She had been so miserable, though mostly on purpose, for so long that this sudden reversal made her unsure of how to feel. The self-exile seemed to constantly swing from shame to giddiness and it was never a comfortable transition. Moving beside where Yang was preparing the fish, Blake touched her hand to signal her to stop. "Let me." She insisted "You caught it, I can cook it."

Yang didn't object as Blake took her place in front of the counter and began to finish what she had started. Moving to the table, she took a seat and silently watched as Blake cooked their meal. This was a good opportunity to observe the rather unusual Faunus. Her bow was back in place, making her amber eyes the only hint of her feline biology. After their time together last night, Yang figured Blake would drop the bow for a sense of freedom instead of hiding who she was. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been the only one making a new friend last night. These thoughts and more went through her mind as Blake went about making their meal with practiced hands, never unsure or hesitant with what she was doing. Clearly she had been fending for herself for a while, or she just really liked fish. Yang would believe either of the possibilities. She was strangely happy like this, Yang thought to herself as she watched Blake make their meal. After traveling for so long, it was a nice change of pace to just relax in one location and pretend to be settled.

Nearly twenty minutes of pretending not stare later, Yang stopped playing with her hands as Blake approached the table with two plates in hand. Deciding to continue their conversation from the night before, and hopefully revive the connection she had felt, Yang began to speak but was cut off by her breakfast partner.

"You need to leave after breakfast." she stated simply, eating her meal as if nothing was strange. Yang decided to return the favor.

"You know, one night stands don't usually last through breakfast." she replied casually, enjoying the blush that crept up Blake's face.

"Ha ha." Blake feigned laughter at her joke "Seriously Yang, I'm not looking for company here. Besides, I know that you need to get to your sister within the next couple days if you want to see the whole ceremony thing."

She had a point, Yang thought to herself as she took another bite to get some time. Even if she left immediately after breakfast, getting there before the ceremony would be a race against time. But Yang was never one to pass up on the random adventures that life seemed to throw her way. This would just have to be one of those times. Ruby would understand…probably.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while longer." she responded with a grin emerging on her face as Blake looked up from her food in surprise. Clearly, she had expected Yang to just leave but would have to learn that the expected was rarely what Yang liked to do. "Good food, great company with a mysterious past to explore – what's not to like?"

Blake seemed to examine her as she processed what Yang had just said. Good, Yang thought to herself, keeping her guessing and uncomfortable would make it harder to hide what she felt. She may seem eager for Yang to leave, but she suspected that it was for less obvious reasons than concern for Ruby seeing her sister. The squinted eyes that were currently narrowed her way only confirmed this in Yang's mind.

"Well I don't want you here." Blake finally threw back at her; a hint of frustration began to seep into her words. Yang had been prepared for some resistance but the words hurt nonetheless as she resolved not to back down.

"It's a good thing this isn't your house than," Yang responded breezily "or you might actually have a say in whether or not I stay here." She could tell immediately that Blake was struggling to hide her increasing anger at her imposition but Yang was sure that this was for the best. She knew that whatever was going on here was good for the both of them. Deep down it just felt right and the idea of abandoning Blake to this exile was unbearable to Yang.

Yang's relaxed response to her anger only made it worse as Blake rose from her seat, slamming her hands on the table as she leaned in towards the blonde. "You don't know me." Yang tried to speak but couldn't before Blake continued. "You think you do, from one night of drinking and conversation but you don't. I've done things I will NEVER be able to forget or forgive myself for and this idea that you've gotten into your head about saving me from myself is deluded." Her breathing was heavy after venting and she struggled to regain any sense of calm.

"No, you're deluded if you think that hiding from the world and torturing yourself over whatever mistakes you've made will do anything!" Yang rose to meet her as responded to Blake's sudden outburst. "If you're so determined to hate yourself for your past then do something to make up for it. Come with me and help people, Blake, we could so much together." There she said it, Yang knew had wanted to ask her to come with her since waking up this morning but had hoped to have some time to warm her up to the idea. She knew that Blake would fight her on this but hoped she could be convincing enough to get her out of this place.

"I'm not interested in making up for what I did, Yang." Blake spoke, fighting the increasing moisture of her eyes "I don't deserve forgiveness or atonement. I can't come with you and you can't stay here. I don't deserve happiness either."

"I'm not leaving." Yang stated flatly, not looking away from her counterpart. She refused to abandon anyone, even when they seemed so determined to abandon themselves.

"I'll make you leave then." Blake spoke, resignation entering her voice as she regained her composure.

Yang was a little surprised at the implied threat, not expecting Blake to resort to violence but understanding that she had some frustration to take out. If she thought a few bruises would deter her though, then this Faunus was going to be disappointed, Yang did not give up that easily. Smiling to antagonize her a little more, Yang cracked her neck to accept the challenge. "You couldn't yesterday, kitty cat. I don't see today going any differently."

Not giving her an opportunity to make the first move, Blake immediately reached under the table they had been dining on and flipped it upwards, towards her unwanted guest. Yang reacted quickly, smashing through the flying furniture but stopping in surprise as she realized Blake was no longer in front of her. Momentarily confused, Yang turned to locate her but ducked just in time as a high kick passed through where her head had been just a moment before. She swung where the kick had originated only to have it pass through air. Yang blinked, again confused but having time to think as she felt an impact on her side from behind. Fighting to stay standing, she moved so that her back was against a wall. Blake was fast, unbelievably fast but Yang could limit her advantage by eliminating some directions of attack. Blake was in front of her again, looking slightly amused at having thrown Yang off guard.

"Not so easy this time, huh?" she teased, adopting a fighting stance in case Yang decided to make a move. The teasing was a good sign to Yang, some catharsis was exactly what Blake needed and Yang was more than willing to take a few punches to help the girl out.

"Oh, I haven't even started yet." Yang answered as she looked at her opponent trying to find an opening to use. Finding none, she decided to make her own by hoping Blake underestimated her. Launching her plan, Yang flew towards Blake swinging but hitting air once again. Smiling and hoping that Blake didn't mix things up; Yang dropped low and swung her leg in a long arc behind her before the full momentum of her swing even recovered. Feeling it connect, she pushed off the ground to grapple with the girl she had managed to knock off balance.

The two struggled on the ground as both attempted to control the limbs of the other and gain control of the situation. Dishes crashed to the floor as they rolled into the counter only to move over the remnants of their table .This struggle continued for minutes as neither was willing to give up or surrender an advantage. They could both feel their energy waning as they continued to use all of their strength and dexterity to overcome the other. It was a moment of distraction that spelled Yang's doom as she tried to wrap an arm around Blake head, accidently forcing the ribbon off. Spying the ears, Yang lost focus for the barest hint of that moment but it was all Blake needed to throw Yang's arms off and gain control on top her.

Straddling her now, Blake held Yang's arms to her side and spoke through heavy breaths as she leaned down "Looks….like…..you…lose." A hint of triumph was in her voice as Yang stopped struggling beneath her.

A smile spread across Yang's face before she spoke. Blake looked concerned as even by now, she realized that spelled danger. "I've got one more trick up my sleeve kitty cat. Don't worry though, it won't hurt."

"What are y…"

She was cut off as Yang's lips connected with her own. Blake's mind was instantly blank, her grip loosened as Yang leaned further into the kiss so that she was sitting up with Blake on her lap. She didn't find herself fighting it as they both continued until Yang finally pulled away and they both stared at each other among the broken furniture and shattered dishes.

Blake broke the silence "Why did you do that?" she asked, her mind flooded with emotions – confusion, agitation, longing, confusion….

"Why did you do it back?" was Yang's response as neither elected to move. Silence fell once more as the pair failed to break eye contact with one another.

Blake didn't know what to do, out of the million possibilities that could have occurred this was not one of the ones she had ever considered and her mind was becoming more confused the more she thought about it. She had enjoyed it. That was the first conclusion that Blake was able to draw as she picked up the pieces of her fragmented thought process. The next that she needed space, being so near to Yang was making it too difficult to think. Blake needed to figure this out and she wouldn't be able to do that with Yang still beneath her.

Standing up and away from Yang's light embrace, Blake turned towards the exit into the hallway leading towards the library and some solitude. She didn't really know what to say to her…partner, so she began to walk away as Yang rose from the floor.

"I'll be here when you're ready." Yang said from behind her. She was more understanding than Blake had given her credit for. "Well not here here, but you know…in the house somewhere." Funnier too. Blake continued to walk away as her thoughts, desires and motivations all warred within her head. Some time to sort this out was exactly what she needed right now. That and a cold shower, Blake thought as she walked down the dark hall alone.

Unnoticed by either of the two girls was a lone figure in black who was now moving away from his previous vantage point through the kitchen window. It hadn't been the best of spots to confirm his suspicions and he had been concerned about giving himself away. Luckily Blake and the traveler, Yang he recalled, had been far too occupied with each other to notice his spying.

Things had grown more complicated, he thought, she was supposed to be alone here not involved in some tryst with that idiot blonde he assumed would get eaten this deep into the forest alone. Then again, maybe the situation could be salvaged. The man couldn't help but laugh as a plan began to form. "You will return to me Blake." He finally spoke aloud as the details of his plot fell into place within his twisted mind. "After I'm done here, you'll beg to join us again."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for reading, I know Beauty and the Beast may not be the most popular of Disney movies but it is one of my favorites and I enjoyed writing this immensely. There will be more like this in the future, though with a funnier tilt I think. Always, please enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

By the time Blake found herself settled on any sort of decision, most of the day had past and she could see the sun setting from her view by the window. Much of her thinking had actually involved shifting from fits of utter joy to shame and loathing. Being happy was never part of her plan here but maybe Yang had been right. Blake had no way of changing her past but she sure as hell could affect her future. She wasn't entirely sure how, but making up for what she had done would be her life's work. Blake didn't care how many villains she had to capture or kittens she would save from tress, she would make up for her mistakes if it was the last thing she ever did.

Now she just had to figure where Yang fit into all of this. The experience earlier had certainly been…illuminating. But did that signify anything special? She would make a good companion to travel with, Blake knew, but the extra stuff. She wasn't really sure of anything where that was concerned but was willing to look into the matter. For now, Blake had settled on not kicking her out, honestly it would take far more effort than it was worth anyway. Having arrived at these conclusions, she set out from the library in search of her potential companion.

Making her way through the house, Blake couldn't seem to locate the erstwhile blonde anywhere. She didn't panic though, Yang had said she would be here and Blake believed her. Giving up on the house, Blake decided to search outside in case Yang had decided to take a walk. She was sure that the girl had thoughts of her own to collect. Moving around the house, Blake finally spied a lone figure sitting and leaning back on a nearby by hill that overlooked most of the trees in a rare clearing. The long golden hair gave her away more than anything else and Blake changed directions to meet her. Yang either heard her approach or had the sixth sense Blake suspected earlier as she turned to look at Blake as she grew closer and took a seat beside her.

"Have a good think?" the girl asked as her gaze returned to the setting sun on the horizon. The light seemed to reflect perfectly off of her hair, casting the illusion of fire as red clashed with deep gold. Blake took this in as she wondered how to begin.

"I think you're right." She settled on, deciding to concede her own mistake in thinking that she could wallow her past away here. "I need to do something to make up for everything else."

"Good." Yang spoke brightly "Because we really need to get going if we want to.."

"I'm not sure if I'm coming with you Yang." Blake cut in but regretted it when she saw the crest-fallen expression develop across Yang's face. "I mean I might." She quickly added "It's just the other stuff, I..I need time okay."

Yang nodded in response, encouraging Blake to continue. "So, if you wouldn't mind if we stayed for just a few days. We can figure everything else out; I mean we just met yesterday."

"So what, this is Disney, that's all it takes."

"What?"

"I said, if that's what you want then I understand." Yang smiled understandably as the two returned their gaze to the horizon. Blake didn't resist as she grasped her hand within her own. Maybe a few days was more than enough time for what she needed, but Blake would enjoy the extra time anyway. For first time in a long time, she didn't dread what the future would bring for her.

* * *

Chopping wood was not the most enjoyable of experiences Yang reflected as she once again brought the axe down yet another log. Gathering wood had always been her go to for staying outside but the fireplaces in the manor needed far more than some sticks to keep it going. Nearly four days of staying here and relaxing by the fire with Blake each night had quickly burned out the remnants of wood remaining inside. Now Yang had to replenish the stock enough to last a few days at least. Blake hadn't brought up leaving and Yang didn't want to pressure her by asking. The time they had spent together these past days had been wonderful, leaving Yang more and more afraid of what Blake might decide. She seemed to be enjoying herself as well but Yang could never be too sure where Blake was concerned, something that only strengthened her appeal – unpredictability.

Wiping her brow, Yang's grip quickly returned to the axe as the noise of broken twigs and rustling leaves reached her ears. She tightened her grip while surveying her surroundings for a threat. More rustling and Yang turned towards its direction, it was getting closer. She spied a figure in the distant tress, shadowed but human. Squinting she was about to call out when they disappeared behind a tree.

"What the fu.."

"Yang?" a male voice asked her from behind "Is that you?"

Turning, Yang saw the man she had met at the tavern exit some particularly thick foliage to stand in front of her. "Adam?" she asked back "What are you doing here?" her grip remained on the axe as a precaution. If this Adam was a bounty hunter like Blake claimed could be after her then he may not be as friendly as he seemed.\

Laughing in relief Adam answered her. "I returned to the tavern last night from my business and asked if you had dealt with whatever the problem was. " He began to pace around and close the distance, making Yang more tense, though she wasn't sure why. "When they told me that you had never come back, well I assumed the worst and came out to find you."

Yang relaxed slightly, it was a plausible story and strangely good intentioned. "Yeah, I'm fine. It turns out that it was only some hermit that hated people. I scared them off and was just taking a break by staying in the manor a little myself."

"You scared them off, huh?" Adam asked skeptically

Yang laughed "Yeah, you know the type. Hates people but can't really handle one either" She continued her awkward laughter, hoping that he believed her. Adam only stared at her in silence, as if trying to sift through her words and test them for truth. Wanting to move on and hopefully force his mind to do the same, Yang tried to change the subject. "By the way, was that you over there?" she pointed where the shadow had been. "Or do you have friends looking for me too."

"No, just me." Adam answered quietly "Where did you say you saw them?" he approached slowly as he asked and Yang turned towards where the shadow had been to point more clearly. She immediately sensed her mistake. Too late, a sharp pain reverberated through her skull and all was black.

Disposing of the girl had been easier than expected, Adam thought as he tightened the restraints that held her unconscious body to the trunk of the tree. It was a shame he couldn't outright kill her though, he reflected, but a royal hostage was far more valuable than a royal corpse. About to set off to begin the second half of his plan, Adam turned as he heard signs of Yang stirring from her forced slumber. A little taunting was called for, he figured as his anger at royalty clouded his judgement.

Various ways that she would mutilate him flooded from her mouth as she began to stir, Adam laughed at her determination and creativity as she stopped and realized that he was still there. "Finally awake sleeping beauty?"

"What do you want?" she asked while fighting her restraints. He had wrapped her arms around the trunk and bound her wrists together on the other side. Adam could only laugh as she struggled.

"I just want Blake back." He answered honestly but added "and to take advantage of a very valuable hostage."

"Well good luck on finding one." Yang responded "Because I gave up any claim to the throne when I left. I'm no more royal than you."

"Oh, I don't think your father will see it that way." He taunted "And of course if you don't work out, there's always your sister."

"You stay the hell away from Ruby!" she raged while renewing her efforts to break free and strangle him. Adam laughed at her efforts.

"One problem at a time, princess." He spat the last word out like it was poison in his mouth. "First I have to get back my errant accomplice."

"Accomplice?" Yang asked, falling for his bait.

"She never told you?" he taunted

"I know she was in the White Fang." Yang answered "Meaning that's who you are with too." The conclusion seemed to finally dawn on her. Really, were all blondes this dumb?

"She and I worked together for years." Adam supplied, savoring the moment her would reveal all "Until some months ago when we performed a job that was not to her liking." Yang seemed to know what he was talking about, leading Adam to suspect that Blake had told her she was hiding but perhaps not the why. He continued "Apparently causing the deaths of over a hundred people wasn't to her liking."

"Blake would never!"

"But she did!" Adam shot back "And she thought to hide here. Away from a society that calls her a monster what was done."

"She's neither of those things." Yang spoke quietly, almost to herself "And there's more to this story than you're willing to tell me."

"Perhaps." He said while turning away "Try not to get eaten before you figure out what. I should be back soon, depending on how cooperative our dear Blake wants to be." As he made his way towards the house, Adam couldn't hold back the laughter as the sound of Yang's struggles continued to reach his ears.

* * *

Blake was humming, dear god she was humming, as she went about packing what few possession she had. Yang had left nearly two hours ago to gather some wood and Blake wanted to surprise her when she returned with packed bags and a decision. She had known that going with Yang would be the conclusion of this but just couldn't bring herself to admit it until yesterday. Now though, Blake was certain of her decision and couldn't wait to embark on whatever adventures awaited her and Yang.

Wrapping up, Blake surveyed the room to make sure nothing was missed. Nodding that she was indeed done, she turned to the door only to feel her heart stop dead in her chest as Adam leaned nonchalantly against the frame. How? Why now? Her mind raged at the injustice as the more logical side of her went through scenarios of what to do.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Blake could barely breathe, let alone speak as her past caught up to her. Hoping to catch him off guard, or at least use her speed to her advantage, Blake bolted towards him and quickly ducked as he reached forward to move between him and the door. Making it into the hall, she thought that it might actually work until her head was jerked back with dizzying force as Adam grabbed a handful of hair. Falling to the floor, he dragged Blake back into the room, throwing towards the center but releasing his grip. Her mind tried to think of what else to do. Fighting wasn't an option; she couldn't beat Adam and didn't want to weaken herself for a future escape attempt. Yang then, where was she? If she came back soon, then they would be able to fight him together, maybe then….

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Adam asked, looking down on her while blocking the only exit "I can tell by that pathetic look of concern. Really Blake, a human?" Disgust was evident on his face at this apparent crime.

"Not all humans are what you tried to tell me!" Blake finally spoke "You raised me to hate them but you lied!" The anger she had been saving was able to be vented at last. "The kingdom's policies may have been wrong but things are changing, people are changing. You can't just perpetuate the same hate into the next generation."

"You're wrong Blake." Adam sneered "Humans are the bane of our people. You saw the conditions of that factory."

"You can't condemn a race for what those Schnee bastards do." Blake shot back "Besides, I also saw what you did to that factory."

"What WE did Blake." He was quick to respond. Blake's face filled with undisguised shame at the reminder, she hadn't meant to…he hadn't told her… "Face it Blake, you're the monster that they all think we are!"

"No!"

"Yes, but that's fine." He knelt before her and looked into her eyes "It's monsters like us that cause change, Blake. They will never do it naturally; we have no choice but to force them."

"I will never go back to that, Adam." Blake spoke, holding back tears "I am through hurting people, I don't need you anymore." She had Yang now, together they could make up for her past. Blake had to believe that or she had nothing.

"What, because you have that girl?" he asked derisively "Well let me tell you something about that girl, Blake. She is one of the royals you spent most of your life fighting, did she ever tell you that?" Yang, a princess? Blake just couldn't picture it but as the story that Yang had told her came back, Blake realized that neither could she.

"I don't care." She spoke through gritted teeth, growing more angry at Adam's attempt at manipulation. "She won't care about my past either."

"We'll just see about that when we go pick her up."

Alerted, Blake quickly asked "Where is she, what have you done to Yang?"

"She's waiting to be our hostage, once you've come to your senses." Adam answered her.

"I won't let you hurt her." Blake whispered, preparing for what she was almost certain would be failure "I won't let you hurt anyone again." Springing into action she moved under Adam's attempted restraint and brought her fist into his gut. After making contact, Blake withdrew, using her speed to reposition behind him on the right. Preparing to deliver another blow, she drew back but stopped as a blade suddenly appeared at her throat.

"Nice try." Adam observed, repositioning his long coat back over the sheath that had held his hidden blade. "But that was the only chance you were going to get." He began to force her back to where she had been before the attack by applying pressure with the blade as a drop of blood tarnished the clean steel against her neck. She could sense what was coming next; Blake knew she would die in moments. All of her regrets flew through her mind only to be replaced by the image of an optimistic blonde. At least they had met before…this. Closing her eyes, Blake was ready.

"Get your sword off my girlfriend!" a voice suddenly called out from the door, causing Blake to open her eyes. Behind Adam stood Yang, angry but holding onto her left wrist as if it were hurt. Not caring, Blake began to cry out in relief, only to be cut short by the pommel of Adams's blade connecting with her head and sending her to the floor. Lying on the floor, struggling to stop the world from spinning, Blake helplessly watched as Yang attempted to overpower Adam. She had been right though, and there was something wrong with Yang's left wrist. She didn't stand a chance, Blake realized as she crawled their way. Wanting to do whatever she could to help Yang as the fought before her, Blake reached out and grabbed Adam's foot, pulling with what strength she could manage. Surprised, Adam fell to the floor, sending his sword spinning away. Blake quickly received kick to the face from Adam in return as he returned to his feet.

Her vision was blurred as the sounds of fighting continued around where she lay. Vague outlines danced before her eyes as Blake tried to focus on the room, not the pain shooting through her skull. Struggling, Blake was able to return upright on her knees while the room became slightly clearer before her. A bloody Yang was struggling to stand as Adam stood triumphantly in front of her, his back to Blake. She had to act quickly; Blake realized as she saw where his blade had fallen nearby. Fighting the nausea that flooded her body, Blake slowly made her way to the sword and picked it up. Adam was too distracted by the act of beating the defenseless former princess as she approached on her knees, all but dragging herself across the floor. He had been wrong, Blake thought as she raised the blade in shaking arms, she would get a second chance after all. Driving with all the might she had left, the blade pierced Adam thought the lower back, angled upwards. Gargled breathes were all that escaped his mouth as he fell to the floor between the two.

Blake blinked rapidly, in an attempt to maintain consciousness but knew this battle was a losing one. Closing her eyes, she felt a firm grip on one of her hands as her head was put on top of something soft. Blake hoped this wasn't some weird dream, because the headache later would not be worth it.

A piercing sensation was all that Blake felt, like someone had attempt to break rocks upon her skull then took the smaller rocks and repeated the process infinitely. Light began to filter through her eyelids, an entirely unwelcome sensation to Blake as this only added to compounding pain.

* * *

"Blake?" a distant voice called "Are you awake, kitty cat?" The voice was closer this time as Blake tried to focus on the source. A groan escaped her as she slowly made back to the land of the aware. "There we go." The voice encouraged "Come back to me."

Her eyes sprung open, forcing painful light into her retinas as they tried to quickly adjust. Looking over her was the battered face of the girl who had changed everything for her. A smile was still perceptible through the swelling, an action that Blake couldn't help but return in kind. They had made it, by some miracle, they were going to be just fine.

"Welcome back." Yang greeted as Blake adjusted to her surroundings. She must have been carried to a bed after passing out.

"I want to go with you." Blake stated, not wanting to allow another chance to say it pass her by. "I want to go on adventures and help people…with you."

"Then that's exactly what we're gonna do." Yang responded as the two fell back into silence. "I think the both of us could really use a doctor first though." She laughed as she spoke. Blake hadn't even thought of that and was quick to ask if Yang was okay. "Oh yeah," she answered "I mean, I broke my wrist to get out of some stupid ropes and I doubt that even I'm capable of winning a beauty contest at the moment. But, you know, nothing too bad. How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." Blake answered simply as she relaxed back into the bed.

"Good, now move over." Yang ordered as she pushed gently on Blake's shoulder "I need a nap too."

Blake was more than willing to let her join her.

" **No."**

" **I said 'Blake was MORE than willing to let her.'"**

" **No, now stop trying."**

" **Just make some room, jeez"**

" **Stop. It." Blake was struggling to keep the Blonde out of her bed and had resorted to using her legs with help from the wall her back was leaning against to keep Yang out.**

" **That's not what you said last week, kitty ca.." Yang received a foot to the face before she could finish her teasing. "Owwwww." She complained lightly.**

" **Are you two quite finished?" Weiss cut in from across the room, standing up with her hands planted firmly upon her hips. "I think your little story had more than enough "action" that we don't need a reenactment."**

" **Oh don't be such prude." Yang spoke while abandoning her quest into Blake's bed "You're just jealous that you didn't get to be in the story."**

" **Well you did put yourself in minor roles for the story with Weiss and I." Ruby pointed out as she sat cross-legged on top of her bunk. "You couldn't of thought of something for Weiss?"**

 **Yang smiled "I did think of something for her, in fact she'll get to be the star once again."**

 **Weiss looked mild less annoyed as her interest was piqued. "Oh?"**

" **Yup!" Yang answered cheerily "You may just get some action of your own." She raised her eye brows suggestively as Weiss struggled to hide her blush and indignation.**

" **Well, I'm sure we don't have time for that tonight!" she pointed out.**

" **Maybe not," Yang challenged back "But there's always next week."**

"… **yayyyy." Blake could be heard from behind her book.**

 **Yang continued to laugh to herself as everyone went about preparing for sleep. She was clearly relishing whatever story she had cooked up for the heiress. Saying their good nights, Weiss closed her eyes and prepared for sleep to overtake her. She was just a moment away from that bliss when a quiet "Good night, Cinderella." caused her eyes to burst open and a strange sense of dread to fill her.**


End file.
